


Mes circuits bippent pour toi

by malurette



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Droids, Flash Fic, Other, Z-6PO, i'm not even sorry, relationship between robots
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour autant que je sache, il n’existe pas de 4ème Loi Azimov interdisant les relations entre droïdes dans StarWars ? R2D2 en profite, au grand dam de C3P0... à moins que ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mes circuits bippent pour toi

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Il n’existe pas de 4ème Loi Azimov sur les relations entre droïdes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Star Wars  
>  **Couple :** R2D2/C3P0  (D2R2/Z6PO)  
>  **Genre :** fluff/crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de George Lucas, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** R2D2/C3PO, « mes circuits bipent pour toi » pour Jufachlo sur kyrielle_100 (mars ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 170

Un droïde protocolaire digne de ce nom maîtrise toutes les formes de communication verbale et non verbale dont il peut avoir besoin, et quantité d’autres dont personne n’a jamais besoin.

C3P0 décode sans faillir les bips de R2D2 pour les humains avec qui ils voyagent. C’est un langage qu’il maîtrise croit-il à la perfection. Pourtant quand il détecte une série de bips bien particulière de la part du droïde mécanicien, il se dit d’abord que quelque chose débloque dans ses programmes de lecture. Il a dû mal comprendre. Mais R2D2 insiste et C3P0 veut alors croire que c’est son petit compagnon qui a grillé quelques composants. Ça n’est pas possible !

« Allons, tu n’es pas sérieux ?  
\- Bip.  
\- Je suis flatté, mais…  
\- Bip.  
\- C’est contraire à notre mission !  
\- ...  
\- Non ? »

Une nouvelle roucoulade de bips lui répond. Oh si, c’est très possible, et non, les maîtres ont négligé ce paramètre. Rien ne s’y oppose, que le consentement de C3P0 lui-même.


End file.
